


Ice Cold

by callingCujo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I swear, M/M, Skating, i swear ships will happen eventually, i'll try to update this time i swear, seung's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingCujo/pseuds/callingCujo
Summary: Snippets of Seung-gil Lee's life and the things that matter most to him.





	1. Skating

**Author's Note:**

> ill update this time i swear

1\. Skating

     It's always been about skating with him. He can't remember a time where he hasn't been in love with the sport. Seung-gil vaguely remembers hearing a conversation about how everything on the ice can be traced back to love, and there's a light smile on his face as he realizes that it's not wrong, even though perhaps it was meant to be interpreted in a different way.

     He doesn't think about this while he's performing. He guesses it's what most people think of- the things they're thankful for, or the fact that this is what they've dedicated their lives to. His mind doesn't work that way, though. He only thinks about what he needs to do to win. It helps him keep up the act that he's some robot with no sympathy, because that's what the people want to see, and he knows he shouldn't care but public opinion absolutely matters.

     In practice, though, nobody but his coach is around to see the serene look on his face as he practices his quad loop, or the way he lightly smiles when he gets news of another competition, another training camp. When there aren't any cameras or any people to see, he allows himself to think about how grateful he is that he can freely do what he's always wanted to do.

     The ice is Seung-gil's home, and it's not weird to say so, because of how much it applies to almost every skater he's met. But he likes to think it's different for him. His actual home life is stable, sure, but he feels almost awkward when he's not in a rink. Hence why he spends most of his time practicing, even though he knows it's terrible for his body.

     The Olympics are coming up, Seung-gil thinks to himself this morning.

     Perhaps if he wins, his mandatory service will be more bearable.


	2. Jean-Jacques Leroy

2\. Jean-Jacques Leroy

     "It's really too early for this, Jean-Jacques."

     The Canadian man doesn't seem too bothered by this, grabbing Seung-gil's arm and pulling him out of his hotel room. Seung-gil is here on a vacation that his mother insisted he take, because according to her he doesn't get enough social interaction.

     It's Seung that speaks again, cutting off Jean-Jacques. "Where are we going?" This time he elects to let his friend speak, as he's curious.

     It takes less than a heartbeat for said annoyance to grin down at him and say, "Exploring, of course! You haven't been to Canada in years, I'd be a shitty friend if I didn't show you around again."

     If this were in public, Seung-gil knows that Jean-Jacques wouldn't be so considerate. And he himself wouldn't be so talkative.

     "You're under the impression that I don't remember anything about your country." It's said in a teasing tone, because Seung-gil knows JJ just wants to spend time with him. Perhaps he's a hypocrite for teasing; he wouldn't want to say it aloud if their positions were switched. Besides, they both know they appreciate eachother's company.

     JJ laughs, pulling him out of the hotel into the cold air. Seung-gil holds his jacket tighter around himself. He's not used to weather this cold, despite practically living in a freezing ice rink. "You're such a buzzkill! Let the king take you on a tour."

     Seung-gil has never been able to say no to Jean-Jacques. They've known eachother forever, almost since JJ was born. The younger skater is one of the few people that can get Seung to say yes to anything.

     "If you insist."


	3. Miso

3\. Miso

     Seung-gil loves nothing more than he loves his dog. Well, that's a lie, but his dog is certainly very far up there.

     Miso was a gift from a family friend. One of her dogs had just had puppies, and she was generous enough to let Seung-gil have one when he was fifteen. At first he hadn't liked the name. Miso, the word for smile. As much as it seemed to fit the puppy, it just hadn't stuck with Seung.

     But, of course, the name had stuck to Miso. He wouldn't respond to anything also, to Seung's annoyance. After a while, though, he'd found that it really didn't bother him.

     Miso had been with him through everything from the moment Seung-gil had received him, wether he was actually there or not. His dog was one of the only things Seung would openly admit to being attached to. Perhaps it's stupid, but Miso offers him a form of comfort that most people can't give him. Even if he barks too much, or at times he seems to have endless energy. It's odd, Seung thinks, that he doesn't desire similar qualities in people, but he couldn't ask for a better dog.

     There are times, of course, when Seung can't be near Miso. Competition always forces him to travel, and he can't bring his dog to practice. But he thinks about Miso a lot. Mostly in small ways, of course. _Remember to feed Miso when you get home._ Usually nothing that distracts him too much. _Miso's probably chewed something up by now._

     (Seung-gil arrives home and finds that Miso has, in fact, destroyed one of his shoes, but he can't find it in himself to be mad when he's been out all day.)


	4. Kenjirou Minami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add this to the list of things i want to happen but never will ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> this ones short but like  
> shhhhhh

4\. Kenjirou Minami

     Seung-gil remembers meeting Kenjirou. He vividly remembers the knock on his door at three in the morning and the excited shout of, "Please show me how to do a quad loop!". Of course, he'd denied that request. And every one following it. But, Kenjirou hadn't booked a hotel, so Seung-gil was practically forced to let him stay.

     If one were to ask Seung, he would say he didn't know when they started talking regularly. Kenjirou was just suddenly a regular part of his life, and he wasn't sure wether he liked it or not. (He did.)

     Seung-gil hadn't even put much thought into their friendship until Kenjirou called him in tears- something about never being able to measure up to the better skaters. He doesn't remember exactly what was said. The strangest part about that phonecall was not its very existence, no, it was the fact that Seung had helped him. Comforted him.

     Kenjirou shows up to his competitions, sometimes. Possibly to cheer him on. He notes, however, that the younger skater has quite the obsession with one Yuuri Katsuki. It's funny, because Seung-gil knows Yuuri thinks he has no fans.

     Perhaps Kenjirou is a fan of Seung's, too. He can never tell.


	5. Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to make them longer i swear

5\. Winning

Seung-gil very much loves to win, so it’s funny that he can’t seem to grab the gold anywhere other than Nationals. No, it’s always silver or bronze, or nothing. It’s enfuriating to him, although he doesn’t let it show, because he knows that silver and bronze are both great things to earn. He wants to be the best, like most other skaters he knows. He wants to stand on the tallest podium, wants to display a gold medal that was won against actual formidable opponents and not just his fellow Korean skaters. (They’re not bad, he thinks, but winning against them isn’t the same as winning against Yuri Plisetsky, or Jean-Jacques Leroy.)

He trains every second he gets. He practices long after Min-so has gone home, long after the rink has closed. He’s lucky he’s close to the owner, else he wouldn’t have that chance. He also attends training camps, every single one he can, even though he dislikes the social aspects of it. He’s not sure what will happen if he has to turn down one more invite to a bar or a party, but he thinks it won’t be good.

Seung-gil Lee is determined, although he doesn’t outwardly express it, he has the same need as every one of his opponents. He wants the gold. Wants to win. Wants to prove himself.

The Four continents comes and goes. Silver. Disappointment. 

Nationals comes and goes. Gold, but against people I’ve beaten time and time again. Boring.

His second Grand Prix series arrives. He gets silver in the first competition. What did I expect? Among the top skaters, I’m considered mediocre. He gets silver, and he doesn’t let it affect him. (He does.)

Seung-gil was affected by his failure, but not in a bad way. In his next qualifier, he wins gold. It’s not the final, but it’s my first gold in the senior division. 

He goes to the final and doesn’t make it to the podium. He never expected to, because Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, and Yuri Plisetsky all dominate the podium right now.

Still, defeat stings long after the night ends.


End file.
